Edwards New Love
by Love is For Dreamers
Summary: What if Bella left him? And, a depressed edward left... But, found a new love... Whom, he doesn't need to be as careful with... Edward X Oc/Edward X Bella in future maybe... I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! MERELY MY CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

Mon beau petit homme ... Wake up ...

The brunette said up, nearly screaming. She looked around the room. No one there. She kept hearing that voice. That stupid voice! She growled in frustration. She hated how dangerous dating a vampire was at times.

"Darcy, are you alright?" Came a low, but sweet and certainly worried voice from the bathroom. He ran in, in a towel, and dripping wet, the shower still on.

"Yes Edward, it was just another dream, with that voice again..." Darcy said to him. Smiling to her boyfriend. Edward nodded, smiling. "Ok..." He said, and walked back into the bathroom.

Darcy pushed the blankets towards her feet, and pulled her legs from the bed, as she stretched. The room smelt weird. Then she remembered last night. They got it on. Yet, he had to be careful. Extremely careful since she's human.

She stood, walking over to the dresser as she pulled out a pair of shorts, and a tank top. She wasn't planning on going any where today, so why bother getting fully dressed. She walked into the living room, and noticed Edward already started to coffee maker, and the news paper was sitting on the counter. She walked over to it, and picked it up. Reading through it. Strange how lately deaths increased. Edward told her it was because of a group of vampires.

Vampires. In New York. You'd think they'd go for a less busy city. But, you're wrong. She wished they went away. So she could live with her darling husband. Speaking of whom, just came up behind her. His cold arms wrapped around her waist, and his cold lips kissed her neck. "Sticking your cute little ass out like that could get you punished sweety..." Edward whispered seductively in her ear, nibbling her ear lobe ever so gently, making her head tilt back alittle, her mouth open.

He kissed her open mouth, licking her tongue while she kissed him back. "If this is my punishment, I'll just have to do it more..." She giggled, and pressed her ass against his erect penis, hidden behind a pair of boxer shorts. He made a sexy kind of noise, the kind she loved to hear him make. She shivered from the noise, and could feel her self getting wet.

"Now now love... Behave or it'll get worse..." He said to her. Smirking, but couldn't help but sigh at the feeling of her grinding back on him. He gently pushed back, pressing against her more, and she let out a soft moan. He smiled, then moved his hand under her shirt, and up to her soft breasts. He flicked his thumb over the nipple, causing her to gasp. Edward chuckled. He loved teasing her. Before she could blink, her top was off, and he was playing with one nipple with one hand, and caressing her other breast with the other.

She was moaning, her head laying back on his shoulder. "Mom..." She moaned. God he was amazing at this. But, she let out a gasp, when a cold finger touched her aching clit. But, stopped, there being a knock on the door. Edward pulled him self from Darcy, but kissed her lips one last time, before pulling away, and going to answer the door. And,. just like she guessed, the little raven haired pixie was next to her. "You, me, and Rose are going out shopping. We're going to a club later, so we have to be ready." She said excitedly. Darcy sighed. "Really Alice? Do we have too?" She knew it was pointless to fight against Shopping, but she always tried.

"Yep, now come with me, you are not going out like this!" Alice exclaimed, looking at her lack of clothes, and pulled her into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

(Darcy's Pov)

So, shopping was great. Edward went with, and we jsut spent the day having fun. We really did. After a day of shopping, and afrter lunch, we brought the clothes back to the house, before going out for the night. Wearing a simple short black dress, we went to a club. We had fun. After a while we left. Edward was holding my hand as we walked home. It was getting late and I would need to sleep soon, but he suddeny stopped. His eyes darkened. Almost going black. His grip started to get tighter, but then a brunette vampire female stood infront of us. Eward..." She said. Smiling.

"Isabella..." Edward replied. Looking pissed. "What is it you need?" He asked. Soon another vampire was nextto her. A blonde male. "James..." He added.

"Well, how is it we have here?" James asked. Looking a me. I glared at him. "It's none of your business." I replied coldly. I had heard of these two form ALice. And, frankly I hated them.

"Oh, fiesty." James remarked. Edward simply pulled me closer. "You already got Bella from me, so you can stay away from Darcy." Edward growled. "Don't think i won't try to kill you again."

"Calm down Edward." Bella said. Glaring at me.

"Why? I don't see why it would matter to you any more." Edward hissed. Then pulled me around them.

"Edward, I would keep a watchful eye over her. If she's killed, she won't be the only one." Bella chuckled. I could tell what she meant. Considering her eyes went to my stomach. I set a hand on my stomach, and Edward jsut took me away.I looked at Edward, and he seemed confused, but then it hit him. He almost looked hurt. Like, it wasn't his. I was about to say some thing, but Alice showed up. I turned and Bella and James were gone. "We need to get her to Carlisle's now." Alice said.

"Why?" Edward asked. Not looking at me.

"Because your child could kill her when it's born." Alice replied. Both Edward and I were shocked. 


End file.
